


Keep Me Warm

by mythology-master (RedHeadedCommander)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadedCommander/pseuds/mythology-master
Summary: Kaidan and Raleigh talk about going to Earth for a much needed break.





	

It was winter on earth but on the Citadel it stayed the same temperature all year round. Pictures from Earth showed that it was snowing, which made it sometime around December meaning that it was nearing Raleigh's birthday. There were no calendar's in the apartment because last time Raleigh looked at one she was counting down the days until she left the hospital so when she got home she trashed the old calendar's they had.

"What should we do this year..." Kaidan mumbled as he started making breakfast. It was his little ritual after Shepard was released from the hospital, wake up early, make breakfast, then go surprise her in bed with it. As he cooked he thought about having her back, and his memory flashed back to finding her in the hospital. Kaidan silently thought until soft pattering of feet brought him back to the present. Arms wrapped around his waist as Commander Raleigh Shepard the Sole Survivor of Akuze and Galactic hero buried her face in his back. 

"G'morning love." She mumbled into his shirt giving a slight nuzzle as he gave one of her hands a squeeze. 

"Morning sweetheart. I thought you were still asleep. Well it looks like we can actually eat at the table instead of the bed." Kaidan said with a chuckle. A soft giggle drifted to his ears from behind as her arms released his body, and she walked over to the cupboard to get a mug for her normal morning tea. "The kettle has hot water ready for you. I'm almost done with the omelet's so if you want you could sit at the table and I'll bring it over." He said folding the eggs into half circles with a small smile. 

"Nah I'll just watch and then we can go together." She said pouring the hot water into her mug with a small manatee shaped tea diffuser hanging on her mug. Rich Lavender Green tea wafted into the air reminding Kaidan of the soap she used before the final assault on Cerberus. "Besides watching you cook is fun." She added while pushing herself up on the other counter making Kaidan chuckle as he finished searing the other side of the second omelet, grabbing the handle he slid the fluffy eggs on to a plate. 

"Well you'll have to wait to watch me cook later since you came down while I was finishing up the last one."He said turning with both plates in both hands. Both laughed and made their way to the small dining room table. Once sitting he placed her dish in front of her with a small smile as she poked at it with her fork. "So you're birthday is coming up soon, want to do anything special for it?" He asked picking up his fork and cutting a piece to eat. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that she shrugged and just kept eating. Maybe I should hold off on telling her about visiting earth to celebrate...he thought as they kept eating in silence. She placed her fork on the plate and sighed making Kaidan look up from his plate. 

"I want to visit Earth, but to be honest I'm kind of scared." She said playing with her tea diffuser. Smiling he picked up the plate placing it gently on top of his, then looked up at her. There were scars crawling up from the collar of her crew neck and a coupe small scars on her check from bullets just missing her. The large box like scar that her implants created on her cheek and above her left eye brow were still angry and red like they were during war time but her steel grey eyes softened.   
"How about we visit my place on earth?" he said reaching for her hand. Raleigh looked over to him raising one eyebrow. "I was going to ask if you wanted to visit Vancouver for the rest of our leave because it allows us to get off of this station, and actually be surrounded by people who don't know what you look like since your face is plastered on every screen here. I thought it would be nice for you to be somewhere quiet too." he said giving her hand a light squeeze. 

"I think it's a brilliant idea." Shepard said with the biggest smile he's seen. The next few days were calm they packed and bought some heavy winter clothing. And when it was time for them to depart Shepard could hardly contain her excitement. She watched the scenery change as he drove through a quiet town on the way to his place. It snowed quite a bit which made Shepard smile even more. When they arrived he gave her the tour of the house . It was an only log cabin that had two floors. A fire place in the living room to help heat when the dead of winter finally came, and an additional one in the master bedroom. The kitchen looked like the one they had in their apartment but this one had hard wood floors with marble counters and just simple looking cedar cabinets. 

"This place it amazing Kaidan... Why didn't you tell me you had a place on Earth?" she asked placing her bags and walking around looking at the book shelves and stopping at the movie collection. 

"No particular reason. Besides you never asked about it." he said placing his hands on her waist leaning in to kiss her shoulder. She leaned back into him with a happy sigh, as a harsh winds filtered through the trees making a light draft in the house. "Seems like I'll need to start a fire soon. It gets pretty cold out here." Kaidan said with a small smile as he pulled Shepard closer to him. She leaned into him trusting him to hold her and keep her safe. 

"Well we could do that, but I still like the idea of you keeping me warm." She said with a soft sigh fully relaxing. 

"Keeping you warm huh? I think that's a fantastic idea." He chuckled as he laced his fingers together on her stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Little ficlit, I wrote for the recent drabble challange.


End file.
